


WWAS

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [30]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Summary: Jokes abound in the Titans Tower as Wally expresses his love for Dick.Tag: Yellow (Fine).
Series: 壊れた方 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	WWAS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Wally Wrote a Song

Wally: Hey, Dick! I wrote you a song!

Dick: Cool, wanna—

Wally, projecting: Dickity do dah, dickity day

My, oh my, it’s a Dick Grayson day

Plenty of nighttime coming his way

Dickity do dah, dickity dayyyyyyy!

Dick: Wow, thanks Wally.

Wally: You didn’t like it.

Dick: No, I di—

Wally: It’sokayIwroteanotherone.

Wally, inhaling dramatically: Dick in my do dah, dick all the day

My, oh my, it’s a Dick Grayson day

Plenty of nighttime and you’re cuming my way

Dick in my do dah, it’s a Dick eating day!

*Bows*

Tim and Steph splutter, bursting into laughter. Beast boy throws himself from the Titans tower in human form. Connor puts tampons in his ears because Cassie said organic cotton has magical powers, such as tuning out idiots. Damian is arguing with Bunker over whether the last sentence is a double entendre or just a homophone. Damian wins.


End file.
